1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to restraint apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved restraint kit apparatus wherein the same permits the selective employment of predetermined lengths of restraint web portions, with associated clip structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Restraint apparatus of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art indicated by example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,014,374; 4,970,739; 4,012,821; and 4,947,418.
The prior art has heretofore utilized restraint structure pre-arranged, wherein the instant invention utilizes dispensing structure in kit form to permit the utilization of disposal web segments that are obtained from a continuous web reel mounted within a web dispensing housing for accommodating individuals of various sizes and physical configurations.